


【双br/ 布兰登× 布莱恩】不再送花  (下)

by SSSX



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX





	【双br/ 布兰登× 布莱恩】不再送花  (下)

附带小破车一辆。

——  
众人在一阵欢笑中从酒吧出门，又四散去不同的方向。不尽兴的人还要转战他处，要回去睡觉的人大多数结伴回酒店。  
Brandon从来坐自己的车回去，即使同路也不同行，因此他在酒吧门口和Betty Mill做了简单的吻别，就朝车位走去。  
Brian站在车旁，安安静静地等着Brandon。他的脸不知道什么时候不再面向他，而是朝着右边好像在看风景，周围尽是夜的寂静，在这种偏僻一些的拍戏场地，半夜十二点早只剩店铺外懒得关的广告灯、路边高高的电的光色，和黑夜中还寥落地几颗星星。一直在刮的风把Brian的头发吹得搭在他脸上，他被挡住眼睛，刚想把头稍微低一下躲一躲，Brandon就伸手把他的头发拢到他耳后去。  
"回去吧。" Brandon搂过他的肩膀，不有大动作，和他一前一后进了车。  
拿房卡进了门，Brian铺床，Brandon洗澡。等他出来时，正遇见Brian在背对着他脱衣服，Brian连带着单衣和套头毛衣往上拉，因此被套住了脸。Brandon从背后忽然抱住他把他吓了一跳，洗过澡习惯裸体的男人不让他再往下脱，一只手按住他的手臂，另一只手笑着绕到他前面去揉他的乳头。Brian缩了一下，发出一小声嘤咛。  
把Brian带到床上，Brandon听见他蒙在衣服里说他还没有洗澡。他回答他说没关系，张口含住他的胸口。他把Brian的乳头裹在嘴里用舌头围绕，张开口包住乳晕和旁边的肉吮吸，因为这两年频繁的性事，Brian的乳晕呈现熟透的略深色。吃完了一边，Brandon在Brian乳珠上狠狠亲了亲，才换做另一边。  
他把Brian的衣服脱下来看见他绯红粗喘的脸，亲了两下，拿来润滑剂和安全套，一手给自己弄勃起，一手插在Brian后穴中为他扩张，他们的身体贴得很近，Brandon用胸膛去磨Brian的水润肿胀的乳头，又流连于他的脖颈和胸口。  
准备完毕戴上套子，Brandon抽出手指换做自己的热茎，他撑在Brian上方，猛地捣进去使Brian立刻惊叫了一声。他的眼眶里开始盈起了泪水，Brandon拿过干净毛巾叠一层放到他嘴里，摸摸他的脸。  
"我马上就好了。"  
Brian的叫声消音在近一厘米厚的毛巾里，Brandon说的"马上"几乎是个谎话，他像个马达一样耸动着臀部，把Brian差点操出床外去，又捞回来裹在手臂里继续操。十几分钟过去了才察觉出一点疲累的迹象，但他仍在坚持。  
他让Brian几乎是哭叫同步。因为Brandon总是很猛烈，所以每次Brian被禁锢着操弄，都会因为巨大的快感而哭泣，他的手脚禁不住都缠在Brandon的身上作为依靠，后穴一张一缩贪婪地和Brandon的大家伙做交合。  
终于Brandon射了出来，他长叹一声，心里感到巨大的满足，然而这并不仅仅是因为他得到了释放，更是因为他心里想到，等下在高潮之后的精疲力竭里，他可以有个Brian可以紧紧抱着休息。他爱这个，这种心理空洞想要被满足并且得到了满足的情绪不曾在别人，在原来的那些男女们身上得到过，现在他可以轻而易举地得到了，他十分珍惜，在这种情况下，他更感到一种不舍分离。  
他也害怕分离。

拿下Brian嘴里的毛巾，Brandon给他揉着脸颊， 他闭着眼睛发出糊糊的埋怨的声音，舒服之后就主动靠进Brandon的手臂里。白色的光照到他们交缠的白胳膊上，他们俩互相都把手穿到对方脊背上去，进而靠得十分紧。Brandon用手放松地梳理Brian的头发。  
"你对他们怎么样？" Brian突然问，给他理头发的男人僵住。  
这是自Brian知道Brandon的过去以来，他第一次谈及这个问题。  
Brandon犹豫了，他说，"不差……" 他想说，对你更好，但Brian和他们又不同，因此他舍去了这个对比。  
然后Brian哦了一声，这让Brandon如坐针毡，他害怕Brian对过去耿耿于怀厌倦和这样的人在一起，但过去的已经过去了这种话，又不能从他嘴里说出来。

天微亮Brandon就起了床，他率先关掉闹钟。  
Brian感到自己的额头被吻了吻，觉得似乎醒了，就混混沌沌地睁开眼。他看见Brandon背对着他边套衬衣，边在昏暗中轻声踱进浴室。望见闹钟时间到了，也起来，推穿上米黄色长袖打底衫和休闲裤，开了浴室的门。  
Brandon在洗脸。他望向Brian。  
"怎么不多睡会儿，今天你可以不去。"他擦干净脸，想用手去贴Brian的后颈，被后者躲开了。他挡着他的手，不看他地拿起洗漱用品。  
"不用耽误工作。"  
" Brian——"  
"没有比演员还懒的助理。我不去会被人说的。"他终于看向了Brandon，呼出一大口气把两腮撑得鼓鼓的，对Brandon说快要迟到了，你得快点。然后接受了Brandon的吻，才得以继续洗漱。

Brian从昨天的性事里看到了他从前的影子。每一天，每一次，时时如此，分明痛苦他和别人谈笑风生，分明明白迟早不过是要分开的，却一再陷入Brandon的美好假象里，抽不开身，在本可以离开的时机里选择留下来，循环往复不得出路。他感到他受够了，从昨晚酒吧里他察觉到Betty Mill还没有放弃Brandon时他就知道了，他争不过任何人也没什么争的意义，没有这个Betty Mill还有成千上万个Betty Mill，在Brandon Sullivan将来的几十年生命里，他将遇到无数的姿色，每一个都比Brian Jackson来的让人忘返，床伴而已随时可以换，可Brian一点也不想让自己成为被换，他认为自己已经够懦弱狼狈了。

下午，因为拍戏的必须时间条件，他们省去了午休。Brandon坐在棚子底下，旁边坐着Betty Mill，一个记者在对他们进行采访。Brian靠在一个立起来的破墙边，他看着那边，又扭过头去，这边是外景，正吹来很好的风，他忽然想去旅游，似乎去哪都可以，最好是漂亮的森林或者是山地，瀑布或雪山。他脑子里想起他看过的一组挪威的山和湖，这样的景色忽然令他很向往。  
"嘿嘿！"  
Brian吓了一跳，他竟然睡着了，就靠在墙边，差点倒下去，叫他的是一个摄像小哥，半长的棕色碎发和棕色眼睛，很年轻的一张脸，他笑着把用支架架着的摄像机对准Brian。  
"如果我不叫醒你，我就要把你拍下来。"他把头从摄像机后面伸出来，真的拿起挂在他脖子上的单反给Brian拍了一张。  
"不过你这幅没睡醒的样子也值得一拍，要是真摔了我倒觉得欺负了美人(Beauty)。John Walker(约翰 沃克)。"他伸出手，Brian不好意思地笑笑握住他的手。  
" Brian Jackson。"  
" Brandon Sullivan的助理？"  
"是的。"  
"那么想要照片吗？我发誓我拍的不错。"他开朗地微笑，举着单反，还露出了两颗虎牙，这明显是一个搭讪，但Brian还是把联系方式给了他。  
"你今晚有时间吗？不如我们去喝点什么？"  
但他还没有等到Brian回答，另一个声音从远处有力地传来。  
" Brian。"  
他们都看见Brandon走过来，他一路沉默着，走到Brian面前，"我要两杯拿铁，热的。"  
Brian也不看他，跟John Walker说了手机联系，就去了卖热饮的方向。  
后来Brian知道另外一杯是Betty Mill的。  
他想他是吃醋了。俩人还在棚下，聊剧本。他走过去感到一阵心酸，他在想这是不是预兆，他和Brandon已经在一起够久了。  
Betty Mill接她的拿铁，Brian在走神，他看见Betty Mill接住了杯子于是松开手，但她实际上没有。Brian没叫但她叫了，烫咖啡泼到了他俩人的手上。  
"你怎么回事！"  
Brian抬起头看着Brandon发怒的脸，他一瞬间什么都想通了。  
"对不起。"他说，接着迅速帮Betty 擦干净手，一直道歉，"我再去买一份。"  
天知道他走得有多快，几乎是转身的那一刻他就感到泪水淌在脸上。他不停地朝前走，后面追来急促的脚步声。  
" Brian！Brian！"  
Brandon一下子把他拉回头扯到一边。 对不起对不起，他说。他手忙脚乱地擦干Brian脸上的泪水，拿着他被烫到的手放在手掌里。  
"我不是有意对你发火——"  
"我想辞职。Brandon。" Brian抽出自己的手。  
"这……Brian，别……别这么做，Brian，……"  
"一直以来我都这么想。"他抬头看着Brandon的脸，"这件事很早以前就该结束，你看了病吃了药，不需要我也能过得很好。如果有什么需求你可以找别人，公司那边我会跟他们解释……我想今晚就走。"  
"我爱你Brian……"  
Brian的眼泪涌出来，他狠狠吸了吸鼻涕，伸手抹掉Brandon的眼泪，"你不是爱我，只是我帮了你，你或许只是感谢我。你喜欢什么样的助理跟公司说一声，他们会给你一个满意的。"  
"你喜欢什么有什么习惯我会跟他或者她说，你不用担心不适应或者别的，药全在抽屉里，你记得按时吃，没了让ta再去买……"  
"我不是感谢你……"  
"这谁都说不清楚。" Brian从没感到自己的心如此的坚定，"我走了你就知道了。"他抽出纸，揉揉自己的鼻子，抱住Brandon，小心地擦他的脸不弄花他的妆。  
"我走了，你照顾好自己。"他说，然后他脱离了Brandon的怀抱。  
当天晚上收拾东西离开的时候，Brandon也没能赶回来见到他。一直以来Brandon都认为自己很胆小，现在的确证实了。Brian提出分手的时候，他的爱就由着别人摆布，身体懦弱的像只老鼠，胆怯地什么都不敢说。  
然而说了也没用。  
原来Brian从没爱过他，他现在才知道。  
Brian一直不想留在他身边，他也是现在才知道。

 

半年之后，Brian从欧洲之旅中回到伦敦。他一直关注着网络，看到Brandon正常地拍完了电影，参加了宣传，他才安心下来，即使这让他明白他真的对Brandon毫无作用，他也让自己不要去在乎。  
拖着箱子打开家门，他发现家里很干净，但他并没有请保洁。  
" Brian……"  
Brandon从厨房里出来，他戴着天蓝色的围裙，端着小牛排，他显得十分局促，"我不知道你今天回来……"然后他掏出手机，对Brian说，"你想吃什么我找人给你买……"  
"你为什么会在这里……" Brian低着眼睛，显然不是在说自己家的钥匙给过他这件事。  
"至少我想证明我并不是因为感谢你才说我爱你……" Brandon解开围裙把牛排放桌上，他走过来接过Brian的旅行箱。  
Brian一下子就踮脚抱住了他，不一会儿就听见抽泣声。  
Brandon搂住他，往常似的亲吻他的头发，"我半年没做过爱了。"  
"你是为了这个？！"  
Brandon睁大眼睛看着Brian生气的泪脸，先给他擦眼泪，"我说的是我没再找过其他人……你知道这很难忍，但我想你明白我想说什么，Brian……"  
"如果你愿意给我一次机会，我想挽回你，我想让你再考虑考虑我，即使你从来都没爱过我……我可以为你做很多事，只要你愿意给我机会，你可以用任何方式考验我，只要你愿意再试试我合不合适你……"  
"我以为你不在乎我……" Brian声音都抖了。  
"你是我的爱。Brian，一直都是……Betty Mill那件事，我向你道歉，我只是生气你和那个摄影的走得太近……"  
Brian亲了Brandon，他捧着他的脸，又到处啄了许多下，Brandon猛地把他抱起来拉开他的腿缠到自己腰上。  
"那你你是不是答应我了？和我在一起？"  
Brian使劲向中心挤住他的脸狠狠亲了一嘴，"快点！我想边吃你的牛排边和你做爱！"

 

——  
烂尾了，拜拜吧，反正我是写完了


End file.
